The Love of a Dwarf
by sistaa-krimzz
Summary: One-shot from my main fanfic, "Not All Monsters Breathe Fire." Can be read as a stand alone, however reading main story will give context to the scene. Warning: CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT (M). Amelia and Fili's marriage is consummated, yet the ceremony is hardly the most exciting event of the night. OC/Fili, smut.


**Hello! I couldn't help but write a smut scene between my OC (Amelia) and Fili, who are my pair in the completed fanfiction I have just finished writing! I have uploaded it as a stand alone as my rating for the main story is T, and I didn't want to take away from the ending of it. **

**Again, this story contains adult content. DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU WOULD NOT LIKE TO READ EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. **

**And lastly.. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Laughter echoed down the deep halls of Erebor, the ale fuelled celebrations showing no signs of slowing. Orange torches light the smooth onyx surface of the Dwarf-made tunnels, which stretched ever onwards.

I could hear the familiar cheers and booming laughter of my friends and family. Their presence had been extremely important during the ancient Dwarvish ceremony, but my mind now wandered to only one individual as my stomach flitted anxiously.

Fili and I stumbled slightly down the well-lit halls, our nervous laughter drumming through my head more than the voices of those in the hall we had just exited.

Despite both of us being vaguely tipsy and full of good cheer from the night's festivities, we were both incredibly nervous. It had been close to a year and a half since I had met Fili in Bag End on that unexpected late summer's day.

Eighteen months since I had laid my wide and unbelieving eyes on Fili and Kili, brothers and heirs to Erebor. I smiled slightly as I remembered the way his sky blue eyes shone in the warm orange glow of Bilbo's home, or as the way his upper lip twitched and caused his braided moustache to swing slightly.

It seemed even more surreal _now_ than it had at any point during the night.

Fili was no longer just my courter or admirer.

Now, he was my _husband_.

I swirled the word around my head as if it were a new wine I tasted on my tongue.

Despite the long days of preparing and planning with Dis and Gloin's wife, I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

And now, I had just gotten married.

This was not where I had expected to be as a twenty-one year old; though, in all seriousness, who expects to find themselves in Middle Earth either?

I stumbled over my own feet, though Fili caught me with steady hands that snaked around my waist. The warmth of his fingers burned through the light, Dwarven-stitched dress that I was currently clothed in, causing me to shiver slightly, though not from the cold.

Before his eyes met my own, I saw his gaze roam over my body as he held me close to him.

The material of my dress was a deep blue colour, rich and iridescent. It wasn't the clothing that had caught his eye, and I felt a combination of mirth and embarrassment as his eyes lingered on the low cut of the dress across my chest.

"Oi, my eyes are up here mister," I laughed, playful humour filling my voice and smothering any lingering anxiety I felt.

It was Fili. My fear wasn't stemming from what I wanted to happen next, because I had done that before.

My cause of stress and anxiety was founded in opening myself up to Fili in particular. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if it wasn't what he was hoping for?

I almost began to drift away in my own thoughts, when I became lost in his gaze instead.

Sharp blue eyes looked deep into the abysses of my own, his lips curving in a sheepish smile as he watched me intently.

My stomach somersaulted and my legs near turned to jelly. He was making my head swim and my heart swell, and the nerves that danced under his touch had nothing to do with the chill of the air around us.

Without taking his hands from my waist, we both begun to walk the distance between us and the chambers that had been cleared and restored for the heir of Erebor, and in effect, little old me.

I was an overwhelming mess of terror and excitement.

It seemed as though years had passed in the time it took us to reach the door, in which Fili opened with a small smirk under his braided moustache.

On the surface, he looked like his cheeky and collected self, but I knew him better than that.

There was a slight tension in his shoulders that he held as though he was guarding himself, and an occasional flash in his eyes that mirrored my exact inner turmoil.

He was just as apprehensive and anxious as I was.

I realised then that perhaps it wasn't just me that was worried about what I'd have to offer. He hadn't, after all, done this before.

I could have kicked myself for being so blind. It was his first time, and I was the one being a timid little mouse. I should be helping and reassuring him, rather than the other way around.

The confidence that had been simmering away slowly and quietly within my chest now burst into flames, crackling and igniting every cell within my body.

We entered the house, coming into a large living space filled with couches and lounge chairs. They were spread around a central fireplace that was already licking with orange flames, and a hallway extended on the far of the room.

It was small in a way, but it was beautiful. It was cosy.

I knew it had been the company that were in charge of restoring living quarters for Fili and I, and they had outdone themselves.

Immersed in my own thoughts as I too often was, I was brought back to the present moment by Fili, who had begun to speak.

"I am sorry about before, Miss Amelia. It was not proper for me to, uh, look at a lady in such a way." The way his deep, husky voice filled the air in between the hissing of the flames against wood caused the fire to spark much deeper within my being.

"I'm not just a lady, Fili. I'm your wife." I spoke my words with each ounce of confidence that filled my mind and heart, moving closer to him with my head held high.

I didn't even wait for his reaction to my words. My hands laced behind his neck as my lips fiercely found his own. The moment I tasted the sweetness of alcohol and baked cakes on his lips and tongue, I lost all sense of self control.

There was no chance to react over his unusual lack of hesitation to my advances, as he quickly gripped the small of my back and pulled my body against his own.

His hands gripped me tightly in a bid to move me even nearer to him, despite being almost melded against his body. My fingers tightened onto the thick hair that lay between my grip, and my lips moved with blazing intensity against his.

In response, a low growl reverberated from deep within his chest and his hands quickly moved to the back of my thighs. Within a split second I was lifted swiftly off of the ground from which my shaking legs were barely standing.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, not breaking the contact between our tongues as we insisted on discovering more of each other.

Even that wasn't enough. I needed to get closer, to be closer.

With increased urgency, I moved my hands from in between his braided blonde hair to the front of his leather vest. With deft fingers, I quickly rendered the material of his fur coat and vest non-existent as I threw them to a place unknown to my closed eyes, while Fili fought the darkness of the hallway to move through to the bedroom.

A smirk danced on my lips through our kiss as I felt a hardness between my legs from Fili's body. My confidence peaking in that moment, I took hold of Fili's lower lip between my teeth, nipping it slightly as he pulled me even closer to him.

I smirked once more as I felt the bulge twitch underneath me, and a drawn out moan leave Fili's lips. There was no longer a careful approach to Fili's movements. He grasped the door from behind us, his urgent frustration more and more evident with each movement.

Finally, something gave way behind me and within several moments I felt myself falling through the air, still wrapped around Fili.

I gave out a strangled gasp, before I hit the soft surface of the bed beneath me. Fili held himself above me, his chest rising and falling shallowly as I heard him struggle to regain a normal breathing pattern.

Searching into the unfathomable depths of his blue eyes, I suddenly felt very sure of myself. His eyes radiated warmth and love and a desire that I had not seen burn so brightly behind his pupils. I loved this beautiful, rugged, annoyingly stubborn dwarf more than anything in my life.

I loved him, and I could see a reflection of my exact emotions play out in his own eyes.

There was nothing to be scared about, nothing to fear.

When had I let my fear of the unknown stop me?

Before I let my breathing pattern return to normal, I used my hands to move onto the bed more fully. I sat myself upright, my legs bent underneath my body as I faced Fili.

He too sat upright, a growing anxiety spreading across his features. As he opened his mouth to speak, I moved my fingers to the leather lace that tied together the front of my blue silk dress, untying them quickly while I watched Fili's expression change.

The fear had dissipated into confusion, which was replaced instantly by a stare that could only be described as full of lust and desire.

I felt almost powerful then, my ability to cause him to react in such a way throwing fuel onto my already elated confidence.

With the lacing mostly undone, the slight chill of the air caused the skin of my chest to prickle. I had not worn the old and torn bra that night, to the suggestion of Dis, though it _had _made me more than a little self-conscious.

Right now, however, it made me feel in control.

Fili's eyes had strayed down to my moving fingers, his jaw agape as though he was finding what he saw hard to believe. Smirking, I crossed my arms across my chest so that he would not be able to see anything at all. It was safe to say he wasn't impressed.

"Delva.. Why must you taunt and tease me so.." His deep voice almost purred as he moved across the bed towards me. With a mischievous grin, I pulled him quickly towards me and pushed him onto his back at the head of the bed.

Within a moment I was straddling his waist, my body against the large bulge within his pants that felt as though it was throbbing through the fabric.

My whole body exploded with the thought of what lay underneath his clothes, and I knew that this wasn't going to be good enough. I needed more contact; I needed to gratify the fire that was exploding through each nerve that lay underneath my skin.

It was as though his thoughts mirrored my own, because he made no hesitation in lifting his torso off of the bed in order to reach my mouth with his in a hard, pressing kiss.

Any control over my actions was completely gone as I clutched at the back of his undershirt and ripped it over the top of his head, his arms momentarily leaving my hips so as to help me undress him.

He mirrored my movements in an attempt to pull off my dress. It proved much harder than we both anticipated, and in his frustration, he ripped the garment off of my body.

Dis would not be happy, though I didn't mind. I wasn't a fan of dresses anyway.

It was only then that both of us stopped to really look at each other. I was completely bare, save the underwear that covered all my womanly areas besides my bare breasts. He was naked from the torso upwards, his broad chest an overwhelming and dizzying sight.

He was incredible. The broadness of his shoulders was further masculinised by the blonde hair that spread across his chest, and the pectoral and abdominal muscles that rippled from his body.

Oh, Mahal _save me_.

Fili's own reaction seemed to be that of a daze, his hands moving towards my body but unsure of where to start first.

My eyes roamed his body until I found a sight that had become all too familiar approximately a year ago. Two pink scars around several centimetres long ran down his chest, just above his heart.

I forgot about the situation I was currently in for a few moments, remembering the horror of what I had witnessed during the great battle. It was only recently in which my nightmares had begun to recede, though I still vividly remembered just how it had felt to come close to losing Fili and the rest of my family.

As he most often did, Fili sensed my change in mood. He cupped my cheeks within his large, warm hands and moved his face closer to mine.

I could still see the desire in his light eyes, though it was an ember now, simmering away unnoticed.

"Are you alright, delva? If you are not ready, then it can wait." It wasn't his words that struck me most, but the lack of disappointment in his voice that I could still see clearly in his eyes. He was being strong for me and putting my own fears above his wants and needs.

The reiteration of the intensity of his love for me caused the anxiety of ill-memories to seep out of my mind. My body relaxed significantly, and I shook my head at him.

Even now, he was still the reason for my emotional healing, despite the fact that I had _physically_ healed him.

I didn't need to speak, the smile crossing my lips answer enough.

Pushing slightly onto his chest, he relented and fell back into the pillows with a curious and once again lustrous gaze.

The way he looked at me caused an uncontrollable desire that pulsated through to my core, sending my body into over drive.

I had to be closer.

I bent down to him, fiercely kissing him once more. His hands began to grasp at my hips, before more gently exploring the skin at my ribs, my shoulder blades, and finally coming to flesh of my breasts.

With curious fingers, he rubbed and squeezed his fingers over my breasts that he now cupped, using his thumb and forefinger to play with the sensitive bundle of nerves of my nipples. I gasped at the contact, goose bumps dancing over my entire body.

The more toxic effects that his movements made were unseen to the eye. I could feel waves of pleasure crash over me, the need of more contact causing me to rock slightly against Fili's ever-bulging crotch.

It was his turn to moan then, his hands becoming less gentle and more urgent against my skin. He begun to thrust shallowly into my clothed lower body; the motion felt as though electricity buzzed beneath my skin and a fire raging uncontrolled within the lower regions of myself.

"Fili," I murmured, my voice shaky and slightly out of breath. He looked up at me, his eyes almost glazed over as if he were in a trance. I moved my hand downwards, pulling at his trousers to tell him exactly what I needed him to do.

I knew I wanted Fili, I had known that all along.

But now, I finally realised I wanted _all _of him.

The lust for Fili in a way that I had not considered or come close to experiencing before, was something that I had not been at all prepared for.

In thinking that, I knew I was ready.

I wanted _him_.

There was a flash of uncertainty from his eyes, before the lustful gaze returned and he slowly began to pull down at the edge of his pants.

I lifted myself off of his body while he removed the clothing in a swift movement, though a half-strangled gasp escaped past my lips at the sight of him.

His length was incredible, more so than I would have ever imagined. Not that I often spent my time thinking about what lay beneath Fili's trousers, but _wow_. The girth of his manhood extended not only to great length, but in incredulous width.

I didn't realise I was staring until Fili coughed slightly to gain my attention. My wide, surprised eyes met his proud ones, a cheeky smirk broad across his face.

"Well.. Um.. Impressive.." Was all I managed to make out, before I gathered my wits. In several swift movements, I left my position above Fili's waist in a bid to remove my underwear from my body.

Everything happened fast from then, almost as if I was in a pleasure filled dream.

Within a second of taking off my underwear, and before Fili could move an inch, I straddled his body once more.

I didn't need to see to know that my core had become wet with anticipation, and I moved my body in an almost grinding motion against Fili's manhood.

Another growl escaped his lips, and he reached for my arms in order to bring my lips to his, his hot breath against my face as his lips ravaged my own.

I couldn't wait any longer.

My body yearned for him to be inside me, and I needed him to quench the fire that burned as intense the sun licked my skin on a summers day.

With my right hand, I gently grabbed his shaft, running my fingers along the length as I guided him to my wet core.

He bit my lip roughly, though I didn't mind. Rather, the sudden motion caused me to bring my body down faster than I attempted, and in the process his length penetrated my body.

I let out an unrestricted moan of pleasure the exact moment he groaned with the sudden sensation. There was a dull pain of his enormity entering my womanly area, though it caused more desire than anything else.

Slowly, very slowly so as to maximise the anticipation of the climax, I moved my hips in a circle, lifting my body upwards in the process. Fili looked at me with disdain as I forced his exit from me save the tip, until I very suddenly brought my body down on his length once more.

We moaned in unison, and I rocked back and forth in slow succession, again circling my hips around and lifting off of his shaft so as to create as much friction as possible.

I could see the absolute pleasure and desire for _more,_ radiate through every pore in his body. He moved his large hands to my hips, grasping the flesh there as though I were going to disappear lest he release his grip.

My smirk grew as I realised I had him wrapped around my finger, the pressure within him building and building. It was my ball game right now, and we both knew it.

It was my mistake to continue with a smug grin when he opened his glazed eyes to look at me. As soon as he saw my confident smirk, radiating my control of the situation, he moved us both so quickly I almost lost my breath.

He gripped my waist, and without breaking our connection that held the pressure of pleasure that was so close to bubbling over, rolled us both over so that I was now underneath his broad and masculine frame.

My expression filled with shock, he was the one who was now grinning. _Cheeky bastard._

He cupped my cheek with one hand, and held himself upright with the other. Within a matter of seconds, he thrust his body into mine.

I moaned in arousal, my back arching off of the bed as his length filled my being. The pressure of my own climax began to build, and with each thrust and exit in and out of my body, my breathing came in faster and shorter, the fire consuming me.

He thrust in harder, harder again, filling me completely.

The steady rhythm of his movements inside of me increased in momentum, until it was a continuous beating of drums against my body.

I panted and cried in pleasure and ecstasy, his own moans and growls echoing my own euphoria.

We were both racing to a climax, one which we reached together.

His thrusts became unpredictable, urgent and needing. My hands gripped his shoulder blades, finger nails digging into his skin as my legs wrapped tightly around his muscular waist.

I couldn't breathe, the pressure of pleasure finally coiled too tightly, unwound and springing back.

My entire being exploded; white dots of light flashed behind my closed eye lids, and every nerve within my body ignited with a white light of a fiery supernova.

I cried out with absolute release and pleasure, Fili's own deep shouts mirroring mine as he shuddered from above me, and with one, _two_, _**three**_ final deep thrusts, he collapsed atop me, his body shaking and breathing laboured.

His hot body laid against mine, a thin sheen of sweat radiating from the pores of both our bodies. With his head in between the crook of my neck, his warm breath tickling my ear, I relaxed against the bed with a contented sigh.

I had never experienced anything just so..

Incredible.

Exhilarating.

Unbelievable.

Just.. _Wow._

I grinned widely to myself as he still attempted to compose himself. Turning my head towards his, I kissed his temple lightly, my lips lingering at his skin.

"Delva.." He murmured, lifting his head just enough so as to gaze at me incredulously with his blue eyes.

"You were.. That was.." He stumbled over his words, unable to form his thoughts into a verbal arrangement. I felt much the same way; I felt as though I still couldn't speak to be truly honest.

"I know.." I whispered back to him, a joyous smirk creeping over my features. He gauged my own reaction before he grinned triumphantly, his whole expression radiating pride and elation.

I fed off of his reaction, more than overwhelmingly happy that he had enjoyed it just as much as I had.

He was everything that I had wanted, someone that I didn't before realise I had ever desired or needed.

I had never wanted to be married to a rugged, bearded human, let alone a Dwarf. Tell me two years ago that was what my future looked like, and I would have laughed in your face and pointed you to the nearest asylum.

But this, this was what I knew I wanted for the entirety of my life. Fili, the stubborn and confident Dwarf who had saved my life, and I had saved in return, was who I wanted to spend my days with.

His naked body atop of mine, our breathing in synchrony as his chest rose and fell against my own, was all I could ever hope for.

This was perfect.

Unexpected, but perfect.


End file.
